A developer of an original software or hardware product will often invite partner developers (“partners”) to develop compatible software and/or hardware products (“partner products”) intended to add features and/or functions to the original product or provide a platform or supporting functionality for the original product. The original developer, partners, and end-users who purchase a partner product all want to be assured that the partner product interoperates with the original product. “Certification” of a partner product is a process by which a partner product is tested against standards set by the original product developer to ensure that the partner product interoperates with the original product. Certification comprises testing the interoperation of the partner product with the original product by subjecting the partner product to one or more certification tests.
Current methods of certification of partner products are performed by a partner downloading a software-based certification testing tool and configuring the testing tool for use with the particular partner product and the particular original product for which certification is sought. Configuration of the certification testing tool involves downloading different software plug-ins into the certification testing tool. A different configuration of the certification testing tool may be needed for each partner product and each original product being certified. The partner downloads a test framework for a particular partner product into the certification testing tool. To test a different partner product, a different version of the test framework than the previously downloaded version of the test framework may need to be downloaded depending upon the partner product being certified for use and depending on the original product.
The certification testing system, user interface, and test control logic all reside within the partner computing system. If the partner certification test user discovers a problem during the execution of a certification test, the user will need to call the original developer for assistance, describe the problem as best he can, and try to resolve the issue over the phone or by uploading a test log file.
After a certification test of a partner product has completed, the partner uploads the test log files to the original developer. If the certification process comprises additional tests, then the above certification test process is repeated for each certification test. When all required certification tests are completed, the partner then requests certification of the partner product for use with the original product. The original developer reviews the test log files. If the original developer finds that the results in the test log files indicate that the partner product meets the certification standards for use with the original product, the original developer will issue an indication of certification of the partner product to the partner.
This certification process is repeated for each version of the original developer's product for which the partner wishes to obtain certification. The certification process is also repeated for each particular partner product, and for each version of that product, for which the partner wishes to obtain certification of the partner product. For example, if the original developer has developed a cloud computing file management system having multiple versions, and the partner is a maker of hard disk drives with varying functionalities, the partner would repeat the certification process for each hard disk drive for each of the multiple versions of the cloud computing file management system. A partner may have a certification program manager for one or more types of partner products to be certified. Unless each partner certification test user prepares individual reports, the partner certification program manager will have little or no insight into the progress of certification of the partner's various products being certified. Similarly, an original developer will often have a certification program manager for a broad portion of one or more original products. This broad portion of products may encompass several different partner products and/or multiple versions of the original developer's product. Again, because certification processes are performed within the partner computing system and dependent upon uploaded logs/test results from the partner, the original developer certification program manager will have little or no insight into the progress of certification of partner products for which the original developer certification program manager is responsible.